


Fallen

by pomodoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Forbidden Love, M/M, Slow Build, angel!Eren, dark!levi, demon!Levi, its late, kind of, levis team is alive, maybe smut, war between heaven and hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomodoro/pseuds/pomodoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was forbidden.<br/>The meetings, the touches.<br/>It was high treason.<br/>It could cost him his wings but here he was, being pressed into the wall by the demon king himself.<br/>Sharp claws scratched his naked chest, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave red marks and elicit a gasp from the young angel.<br/>The marks and bruises would heal immediately but the demon king continued to mar the perfect skin.</p><p>Eren had fallen, not from grace, but for the man in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do own Shingeki no kyojin.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes were made by me.

It was forbidden.

The meetings, the touches.

It was high treason.

It could cost him his wings but here he was, being pressed into the wall by the demon king himself.

Sharp claws scratched his naked chest, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave red marks and elicit a gasp from the young angel.

The marks and bruises would heal immediately but the demon king continued to mar the perfect skin.

Eren had fallen, not from grace, but for the man in front of him.

 

Levi.

Four letters that put every being in a state of pure terror. No one dared to say that name afraid to anger one of the higher angels, or even worse, the man himself.

 

A once strong angel, no, the angel's strongest soldier, falling.

 

He was the very first angel to fall and lose his grace. He had started to doubt, started to ask questions, even going as far as to accuse the higher ups of manipulation, of pulling the strings and controlling the angels like marionettes. So they took his grace and burnt his wings. His once beautiful, silver wings burnt down, every single feather, one by one, burning the patch of skin that connected him to his wings. But the pain was nothing compared to the feeling of his grace leaving him. In all the time he had existed, all the battles he had fought, this was the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced.

 

Once an angel falls there is no way to get it back. It gets burnt along with the wings, but on that day, the angels had made the mistake to keep the grace of their strongest soldier.

 

It had been years, maybe two or three hundred years, that he was walking on earth. He may have fallen but he wasn't human. Earth was a dirty place, it disgusted him. People stole, raped and killed. And this is what they were supposed to protect? They fought over gold and power, killed whole races just because they had a different culture. Within these years the place where his grace used to be got replaced by something dark, something evil. Heaven had immediately felt the difference and the danger it brought.

They couldn't let this man wander on earth, he couldn't walk among the mortals, so they condemned him to spend the rest of eternity in the underworld.

They gave him something to rule, something to distract him from the mortals on earth. They thought that it had worked but soon they realized the fatal mistake they had made.

Poor, misled souls were turned into demons. There was nothing human about them. They showed no mercy, no regret, found entertainment in the pain they caused. The only thing that showed that they once were human were their names, their memories. Gunther, Erd, Auruo and Petra. These four were the first, the most cruel demons. Everywhere they went they left a state of decay.

 

Years passed and the angels didn't know what to do. They had put Levi away to protect humanity from this monster but he had still managed to fill the world with terror.

Even though his demons did the same thing that he had found so disgusting about humanity, he did nothing. All he did was watch them, waiting for something.

Nobody knew what he was waiting for but the angels decided that it was time to do something against the dark king.

Within only a few hundred years the demon king had become so powerful that the world the angels were supposed to protect was slowly drowning in its own blood without him even moving a finger.

So the war had begun. War between heaven and hell. Suddenly the demons possessing the people's bodies turned into giants with twisted limbs and maniac grins. They continued to kill humanity but also fought the angels. Thousand of angels shot down from the sky in their green robes, their angel blades glinting in the sun, gliding through the air. It was nearly impossible to kill an angel, and only a few knew, and Levi was one of them.

 

Every day, for hundreds of years, thousands of demons and angels died.

 

The demons bodies weren't the only thing that changed. The place where his wings had been was still burnt, it just refused to heal, a daily reminder of what he once was and why he was doing this. His long, slender finger could turn into claws, perfect for fighting his enemies. They were sharper than any angel blade could ever be. His tongue had turned black, his teeth sharp, the skin beneath his eyes had turned into some kind of scales, red, a reminder of the shed tears in the first hundred years after losing his grace. Even now it still hurt. And his eyes had turned from their bright blue to a steely silver, showing nothing but coldness. They changed colors. When he was fighting, his irises turned into a deep crimson. When he was lusting, his eyes turned completely black, not leaving one speck of white.

 

In all these years after his fall he had never stepped outside. He knew that angels were guarding the exit for him, and he also knew that he could kill them all with no effort.

He wanted to humiliate them. Wanted to show them what he could do even if they trapped him in hell.

 

To him, the angels were being foolish. How could they ever think they could cage him? He had won wars that seemed impossible to win. He had been the strongest soldier of them all. And how did they repay him? Throwing him out of heaven just because he had doubts, because he had cared for the other angels. And now they were fighting him.

A smirk crept onto his face. They were scared. Scared of him returning to heaven, making them pay. So they tried to kill him. The guards could do nothing against him, he knew that. The fact that he was looking down at their dead bodies, his hands bloodied, was enough.

 

But today things would change. Things would actually get interesting. He had heard his demons talk, heard the frightened whispers. A boy, Eren, he was the angels last hope.

 

Eren.

Apparently that boy had taken down more demons in the past few years than the others had in the past few hundreds. Levi didn't even care about the demons he lost, they were dirty creatures. His four best demons being the exception. He had made sure they wouldn't be like the rest when he tortured their souls, forming their demons.

But now he was coming for Levi, because they were too scared to kill him themselves.

This time, the demon king smiled. They obviously underestimated him, it almost hurt.

He was king of hell for a reason.

 

So he stood in a deserted area, waiting for that kid.

His eyes had already turned into a deep red just by thinking of the fight that was about to come. He hadn't had a good fight in ages. And of course the boy wouldn't come alone. Hundreds of angels shot from the sky, flying towards him, their blades ready in their hands. But again, he wasn't king of hell for no reason.

Within a short time he had killed them all.

A sound caught his attention and he turned his head.

There, in a green robe and an angel blade in each hand stood Eren. He had the greenest eyes Levi had ever seen.

His glowing red eyes turned into black within seconds.

He didn't hesitate one second when he had neared the boy, never breaking eye contact.

Oh how glad he was that they had sent this boy after him.


	2. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, wow.  
> I would have never thought that this story would get 62 kudos on the first chapter, heck, I wouldn't have thought to get so many at any point!  
> Thank you guys all so much, for the comments, the kudos, the booksmars, the subscriptions!!!
> 
> Now, I know it has been, what, almost three weeks? I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but I was busy with school and am a somewhat slow updater in general..  
> Also I would have never guessed to have so many people interested in this story so I actually had to think of a better, more detailed plot so this story won't end up with a bazillion chapters!  
> But back to the actual story, I actually had some problems to write down the things that were going on in my head! I hope you still enjoy it though!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shingeki NO Kyojin. And no Beta, all mistakes are my own. Which will certainly occur with me being a non-native speaker and all.

Black eyes never left deep green.

The demon king licked his lips.

Never has he felt anything like this. Never has he felt such a strong urge, urging him towards the boy, urging him to grab him, to kiss him, take him, devour him. Leaving nothing but a whimpering, bloody mess.

Breaking the eye-contact, the former Angel took in the rest of the boy. Broad shoulders, lean muscles, tan skin. Not one scar on his perfect skin. Nothing unusual for an angel. But his hair was ruffled and his hands were dirty. There was dried blood under his fingernails and his hands were calloused.

This surely was something else.

Angels were _clean_. They didn't get their hands dirty. That's why they had their blades. It took him hundreds of years not to shudder from the feeling of blood dripping down his hands, not because it was gruesome, but because it was dirty.

Dirty, filthy. 

So why looked the boy so comfortable with such filthy, filthy hands?

The demon was so distracted by the angel's hands that he didn't notice said angel nearing him. Not raising his blades, but his voice.

“This will end here.”

But there was something else. Something that escaped him.

“Hey! Are you listening?”

But what could that be? The demon king felt irritation grow in him.

“That's it! Prepare to die!”

Looking at the boy he has been ignoring so far, his black eyes fell to a pair of white wings.

Nothing special. Plain white wings.

In fact, they were so plain that it made him wonder why he hasn't noticed earlier. They weren't big, most weren't, but his were below average, just enough to being able to fly. They also weren't touching his back. It was a safe-mechanism of the wings, to press against the back when being on ground so they wouldn't get stuck on anything. A broken wing could cripple a soldier for months, a ripped wing made you useless. But the plain white of the wings was what made him realize what he has been dealing with.

Artificial wings.

It would explain how the boy could take down so many demons of his in such a short time. It explained why he had never heard of this boy before he fell. It explained the filth.

This time the demon right out laughed.

 _How pathetic_ , the thought.

Eren, the angels' last hope wasn't even an angel.

“Nephilim,” the name smoothly rolled off his tongue, leaving a sweet taste in his mouth.

Levi, king of hell, couldn't help but laugh. He could see Eren's muscles stiffen,his expression turning from anger into one of shock. The boy opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything.

“Ho-”

“It's quite obvious. Just look at these wings,” the demon taunted. Big, green eyes turned into thin slits. _Oho, so he cares about his wings_. His smile grew bigger. This is why no angels went after him as he chatted with the boy. They couldn't see them. Eren's nephilim power shielded him from the angel's radar. _This is perfect_ , he thought. What the green-eyed boy didn't know is that the demon king was already forming a plan. A way to get back to heaven. A way to make them pay, a way to get his grace back. His wings.

“Tell me, nephilim. Were they desperate when they asked you for help? Were they begging? Were they so scared of losing that they asked you to help them? A creature they were supposed to kill as soon as it was born?” He was being cruel. He knew it and he enjoyed every bit of it. His spite wasn't pointed at the boy, but at the angel's for sending him a mere half angel. One that didn't even have his own wings.

“Did they promise you to accept you into heaven?” Even if they did, Levi knew it wouldn't happen. A nephilim was forbidden. It could become stronger than any angel, any demon, and that's why it had to be killed as soon as it was born. But apparently the wars had caused too much chaos for the angels to notice or they...

“Tell me, Eren. Did they create you for this sake?” His laughter died down, his smile faded, disappeared.

Creating a killing machine, just for the sake of killing and being killed after victory. Eren didn't grace him with an answer though, he charged at the demon, his eyes sparkling with hate, if for Levi or the angels, he didn't know. He swung his sword at the demon, but the black eyed man was fast. Not once did the blade get too close, actually, the demon king had trouble keeping back snarky comments, being quite disappointed. He had anticipated a good fight, something that made him bleed,made both of them bleed, staling his breath as he struggled to keep up, struggled to not lose. Instead he was almost falling asleep.

His hands shot forward, grabbing the boys arm, stopping the frantic movements. His eyes had changed to steely silver again, intensifying the glare he sent the boy.

“Answer. me.”

But Eren didn't. He refused, even went as far as too look into another direction. The fallen angel tightened his grip until he felt something snap. With sick satisfaction he watched as the pretty mouth of the nephilim opened, letting out a scream.

“Tell me.”

“Why do you care?” the boy yelled. Tears welled up in his eyes, but they weren't from the pain of his broken arm. It was the knowledge of being used, to kill in a war that had nothing to do with him, to be nothing worth but the enemies he slayed, to listen to every command he was given, not having a choice.

Levi knew exactly how it felt.

This is why he had rebelled, why he fell.

But Levi just happened to exist, happened to be the strongest of them all. He wasn't created for only the sake of killing him, to kill the enemies the angels were too weak for, to be killed once he had no use.

“Tell me, Eren,” he made sure to use his name “what is it that you're fighting for?”

“I'm fighting to get rid of all the demons! To free the world of your terror!” came the immediate reply. As expected. A perfectly practised answer.

“Then tell me, what is it that you want, that you truly desire?”

The struggling movements slowly came to a halt, until all he felt were the boys stiff muscles. But finally green eyes found silver. Staring into the eyes of this forbidden creature, the demon felt the urge returning.

“I want to be free.”

Just what he had expected. They were the same after all. With a small smirk, he pulled the boy towards him, drawing a small hiss from him.

“What if I told you, that you could be? Help me and I shall grant your wish.”

The nephilim didn't seem convinced. Of course, who would seal a pact with the devil just like that?

“You and I both know that once the war is over, so is your life.”

He didn't know why he was doing this. He could could win, even without the boy.

“If you help me...I will guarantee, that you will earn a place in heaven.”

He shouldn't make promises. He shouldn't care.

“Once I have my grace back, the war will be over.” It was true. With his grace back there was no reason for his demons, he would slay them, along with the angels that stood in his way.

“You will live and be free.” Because I won't be like them.

“And I shall grant you wings. Real wings.” For the first time in thousands of years, he felt something different than hate and bitterness. Hope.

If the boy refused, he would have to kill him, and the demon king declined to do so.

So hope was the right name of the strange feeling.

Another strange feeling came over him as he heard the awaited “yes” falling from those perfect lips.

Relief.

Relieved to not having to kill him, yet.

 

Thin, pale lips curled into a smile. Long fingers let go of the regenerating arm, tracing down the arm to curl long fingers around calloused fingers.

“Deal.”

With that he pulled the nephilim's hand, gripped his hair and pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> I wish you all a merry christmas and a happy new year!  
> I hope you get to spend it with your loved ones!


	3. A lonely child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe you guys. Wow.  
> What did I do to deserve such awesome readers?  
> All your comments and Kudos were just too kind! They literally made my day whenever I read them!
> 
> Also, I'm such a douche, I know.  
> I'm so, so, oh so sorry for taking so long to update!  
> I won't even think of any excuses but me being a lazy douchebag!
> 
> But! Here's, finally, a new chapter and it includes Eren's past.
> 
> It's pretty short because I split it (but don't worry, I'm already working on the next part, I'll upload it this week, if not, I give you permission to hunt me down and feed me to a titan).
> 
> Anyways, I'm quite rusty from being a lazy ass, but I hope you still enjoy this!
> 
> As always, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, nor do I have a Beta.

 

Eren was a lonely child.

He had no family, had no friends.

He had been frowned upon by all the other angels, all of his life. Still is.

A lonely child indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren, do you know why you are here?”, a man with glasses asked.

 

It was cold, too cold and too bright for his tired eyes. He had trouble seeing anything, seeing anything but the man's face.

 

“I...I don't know”, the boy answered in a small voice. “W-where am I? Where is my mommy?”

 

His mother had told him to go to the market and buy some apples so she could bake a pie for them. He needed to be back soon or else he'd get in trouble!

 

Distracted by his own thoughts, the boy didn't notice the sigh that left the man's lips.

 

“She's not here, Eren”, the bespectacled man told him “nor is she at home.”

 

What? Where would she have gone? Why didn't she wait for him?

 

“But...where is she then?”, his small voice got quieter towards the end, he just wanted to leave, just wanted to be by his mother.

 

“She's dead.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren, why are you here?”, the man, now known as Grisha, asked.

 

The angel was met with silence, as the boy continued to ignore him.

 

The death of his mother had shocked him, he couldn't find it in him to care, he didn't even care that all the men and women who he had met had wings growing out of their backs.

 

No, he didn't care. His heart was broken, he hasn't slept in days and all he could was blame himself.

 

With a sigh, Grisha left.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your mother died protecting you. The demons had found you, so they killed your mother, and everybody else in your village. You are lucky we got to you before they did.”

 

Him? What demons? And why did they want him?

Everyone he knew was dead, because of him. His mother was dead, because of him.

 

“And this is why you are here. We're going to train you, to make you stronger, so you can fight the demons that killed your mother, killed your friends.”

 

And this was the start of Eren Jaeger's lonely life.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren, why are you here?” The same question again, every day. Over and over again.

 

“T-to get...rid of the demons...and free the world from Levi's terror?”

 

Every day, he had to repeat those exact words every day, ever since he started to react to the angel's questions.

 

He still felt dead, but soon anger had overtaken sadness, and he could finally breath, finally think, if only for a short time and with a heavy chest.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren, why are you here?” Again, that question. It drove him crazy.

 

“...to get rid of the demons and free the world from Levi's terror.”

 

He didn't know how long he has been here, has lost count of the days that have passed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren, why are you here?”

 

“To get rid of the demons and free the world from Levi's terror.”

 

He had stopped crying about his mother months ago.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren, why are you here?”

 

“To get rid of the demons and free the world from Levi's terror.”

 

He couldn't remember his last name anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“Eren, why are you here?”

 

“To get rid of the demons! And free the world from Levi's terror!”, a loud and booming voice declared.

 

No hesitation could be heard, only determination.

 

Eren Yaeger has died. He had friends, a mother and a home to return to. He had died the moment his mother did.

 

He was Eren now.

Eren had none of these things. He was truly and utterly on his own.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. The other kind of deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at this! A chapter that didn't take half a year to update! And it's extra long!  
> This chapter is still about Eren's past, and so will be the next but after that it should continue in the present time.  
> This is more talk than action so yeah, I hope you don't get to bored, but I just wanted to answer a few question I know some of you have.  
> Also, new character! Can you guess who it is? Can you??Can you???? I think you can.
> 
> And thank you all for your kind reviews and kudos, you guys are seriously the best and make my day everytime I see it!
> 
> As always, I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin, nor do I have a Beta. If there are any mistakes ( which I'm sure there will be since I wrote this in one go and its like, 7 in the morning now) please let me know so I can fix them.

The first time he saw her was also the first time he had been allowed to leave his confinement.

 

The guards were leading him towards a unknown destination, apparently he was supposed to begin his training, when he heard Grisha's voice.

 

“...work is done...you...train him...Levi's best...kill him...,” Griha's voice was low and hushed, he probably knew that Eren would try to listen.

 

He had trouble hearing anything more, but what he could hear, was a second voice. It was much smoother, softer, and it definitely wasn't male. Turning his head to find the source of the voice he could only see a person standing in front of Grisha, her back was turned to him, leaving him to look at silky black hair, before she disappeared behind doors.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren found himself standing in front of a big, wooden door. The guards left his side once he had reached the big entrance, waiting outside the room, leaving him no escape.

 

Having nowhere else to go, he decided to knock on the door, and after hearing a “come in” from the inner of the room, he entered.

 

As he entered the room he suddenly felt a strong pull in his chest, as if something was calling him, begging him to find it, to grasp it, to make it his. A smooth, deep voice snapped him out of his stupor.

 

“It's nice to finally meet you Eren,” he heard on his left. Turning towards the voice, he noticed just how much he had wandered into the room. He also noticed the man sitting at a desk, a man who was studying him with deep blue eyes, piercing him with his gaze. Eren couldn't help squirming a little bit, he didn't like this at all.

 

“S-sir?,” he may have never seen this particular angel before, but everything about that man told Eren that he was important. His posture, his expression, the way he studied the boy's every move. Everything about him screamed _danger_.

 

Suppressing the urge to turn around and flee, he waited for the man to finish studying him.

A moment passed and he still couldn't figure this man out, he was like a blank page.

 

“I'm Erwin. Please, take a seat,” he said finally.

 

Doing as he was told, Eren sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk. But not without trouble. As his feet carried him towards the chairs, he still felt the pull in his chest. The further he moved, the worse it got. If it had been any other angel than this one, Erwin, he would probably follow his urge, but Erwin's look gave no permission to stray, to misbehavior.

 

Finally sitting in front of the intimidating angel, he looked at him.

 

A gentle smile was on Erwin's face, the piercing gaze long gone.

 

“You may be asking yourself why you are here.”

 

“To get rid of the demons and free the world from Levi's terror!,” came the immediate reply. In this moment, the boy had no control of his mouth, in this moment, he realized what damage all the months of asking him the same damn question, every day, had done.

 

But he couldn't bring himself to be angry with the angels, with Grisha, all he could think of was to answer the question, to salute and wait for orders.

 

Erwin started to chuckle, confusing the young boy. Had he done something wrong?

 

“I see, Grisha has done quite some work on you. I'm impressed.,”

 

He had nothing to say to that.

 

“Eren, you are a special child, do you know that?”

 

A special child. He had been told this more often than not, but not once did they tell him what it meant.

 

He chose to stay silent, and let Erwin talk.

 

“You see Eren...you are not an ordinary child. No, you, Eren, are a nephilim,” suddenly the angel lost his gentle smile, his face serious “Do you know what a nephilim is, Eren?,” the other man quired.

 

_Now what the fuck was a nephilim?_

 

Sensing the boy's confusion, the angel continued.

 

“A nephilim is a child, created by a human and an angel, their power is immense. They are stronger than any angel or demon if not stopped soon enough,” Erwin stopped, obviously searching for a way to explain it to him as simple as possible. “Nephilims are, well, ...forbidden. It is law to kill any nephilims in existence. You were supposed to be killed once you were born, Eren.”

 

K-killed? Why would they kill him just because, apparently, his father had been an angel?

 

“But...the war has been distracting, it must have slipped, and you survived. By the time we noticed your powers had been strong enough to shield you from our, may I say, angel radar. And also from the demons.”

 

Is that why he had never heard of demons and angels before? Is that why his village had been spared by the war that's apparently been going on for over hundreds of years?

 

“You grew stronger and stronger, soon your shield was covering the whole village you were living in. The demons didn't find you, the villagers built huge walls, in the belief that the walls were what kept the demons away from them, not your shield. They were praising the walls, cults were being formed, praying to the walls as if they were a god. But they weren't. And once the demons had found you, they tore down the walls.”

 

He felt sick to the stomach. He didn't want to hear this. The walls always had seemed weird to him. Not even once was he allowed to leave them. No one was.

 

“We were lucky to have reached you before they did, Eren. No one knows what would have happened had Levi managed to get to you.” A sigh left the man lips as he continued. “Actually, theoretically we still have to kill you.” Kill him. His body automatically tensed, his muscle heating themselves, making his skin steam, ready to fight. He had no idea what was going on, but a sudden outburst of power shot through him, making him _oh so hot_.

 

Erwin, being as perspective as he is, immediately noticed the change. He just continued, though, as if nothing had happened.

 

“But we won't.”

 

Still tense, but his body slowly cooling down, Eren tried to relax. His green eyes still looked around warily, his gaze drifting to the right before Erwin's voice snapped his attention back to the angel.

 

“Eren,...we are not supposed to let you live. You are our biggest enemy....yet, our biggest ally. With your powers...we can finally beat the demon king. Finally gain the balance on earth. Finally have the peace again we had hundreds of years ago.”

 

This...this was all so much. His head was throbbing, his eyes hurt again, and this damn pull in his chest just didn't stop. He had to leave, soon, but not before he got his answers. It had been way too long.

 

“Why? Why do you fight? Why don't you fight against each other, why do you have to drag humanity into this?,” the nephilim asked.

 

What had caused this?

 

He was only met with Erwin's calculating gaze. He was thinking.

 

“Levi was...one of the best, no, he was the best. There was no one who was stronger, who had been a better soldier. Every war he had been in had been won by his hand. He was truly our strongest soldier. But one day, when he came back from a mission, something had changed. He started to question, started to doubt. He wasn't a soldier anymore. He started to ask for the reason of every mission, hesitated when he was told an order, he even went as far as to question the higher angels. Even me, his best companion. We had fought next to each other for a time that is uncountable.”

 

Erwin seemed to be lost in the memory, reciting the happenings that happened long before his time.

 

“One day, we fought. He was trying to get to the higher-ups. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. We...had to ban him out of heaven. The fight cost many lives, and it went on for days, until I was called into the battle. I was the only one who could beat him. And so I did. I took his grace, and let him fall. But his grace was so powerful, so bright, that we kept his grace. We haven't destroyed it like we were supposed to, which was the biggest mistake we've ever made. You know Eren, an angel can feel his grace. And Levi knows that his is still here. That's why you are feeling this pull. It's his grace, calling you. You have no grace, not like us. Your body is trying to get what it can, so Levi's grace is very tempting. But you must never go near it? Understood?”

 

Eren let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. To him...the thing that Levi did, didn't seem that bad. It was normal to question, to doubt, if the right cause was given. But he wasn't about to tell Erwin that, he knew his chances to stay alive were slim enough as it is.

 

“U-understood.”

 

“Good.”, Erwin said. “Now, since this situation is quite uncommon, we decided to make a exception. Eren, help us win this war, and we will let you live.”

 

Live. He could finally see the world? He had to fight a war he had no interest in taking part in, but he had no other choice. If he didn't, they would kill him, that much he knew.

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

The boy had been sent back to his quarters a while ago when Grisha finally entered Erwin's office.

 

The angel looked around and 'tched.

 

“You know, I still don't understand why we have to keep this facade up. Angel's don't have any rooms, nor doors, or any kinds furniture.”

 

Erwin just sent him a small smile.

 

“You know how it is, Grisha. His brain isn't used to our kind of dimension. I say it's better we keep it easy on him and give him a solid surrounding. I don't even want to think about how much his head would hurt if we kept the way it usually is.”

 

The man sighed, sitting down on one of those so called “chairs”.

 

“I guess, you are right,” he sighed. “This boy was hard to find. We were luck he demons didn't know any of this, who knows what would have happened if they had known about him.”

 

“Eren is strong, and he has a strong will. But he is dangerous. His body is ready to fight as soon as danger comes up, even if only rhetorical, his shield covers up so much land that we may lose him while in a fight. We have to be careful when using him, but as we already know, he is our last option. I am the only one who can fight Levi, but even back then it was a close call. I know when I should retreat and I cannot leave his grace. There would be chaos, his grace is radiating so strong, all the angels would storm in trying to get it, that's why I'm in here, lessening the call of it. So the boy is our last chance. It is a risk we have to take.”

 

“I see. I hope you are right Erwin. I don't want you to regret it, the higher-ups will not be happy if we will not succeed. Having me impregnate that filthy human woman without being noticed was hard enough, I'm not sure if I can look at him any longer than necessary.”

 

“Don't worry, Grisha, you won't have to look at him much longer. Once we've won we will exterminate him, so all of this will be over and things go back to the way the were.”

 

“Glad to hear that.”

 

* * *

 

 

The man continued to talk about their business, oblivious to the lonely soldier with raven silky hair listening to their talk about her new trainee.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, guess who finally got around to get a new tumblr for their writing stuff?  
> Yes, it's me! I will try to post drabbles and small reviews of new chapters in there, or just to write with people, so if you are interested, give it a look!
> 
> pom-pom-pomodoro.tumblr.com


	5. A little piece of heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.  
> This took me at least 10 hours to write. My head hurts, my eyes are strained, and I'm sick as hell.  
> But here you go, another chapter! And it's extra long!
> 
> Last part of Eren's past and with a new character, too! I just want to remind you guys that Eren is still a child there, so he sees everybody more as grown ups! But don't wory, he'll eventully grow up, too ;) More of his past will be revealed in small snippets and not whole chapters!  
> Again, I want to thank you all for your support! Your comments and kudos make me really happy and I hope you will enjoy this chapter! You are the best!
> 
> If you guys find any errors (which I'm sure you will) don't hesitate to tell me so I can correct them! English may be a bit wonky since it's not my first language.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. No Beta. It's late and I'm sick.

He was brought back to his room and told to go to sleep early. Apparently his training would start tomorrow and the young boy couldn't help feeling excited. Finally he could leave this room, prove himself useful.

 

He could look at other things than the white wall, which in his opinion, was way to clean. Everything was too clean, too sterile. Way too often had he tried to find a speck of dirt, a smudge on the wall, but there was nothing. The walls were white and the air smelled like nothing. Absolutely nothing. No sweet scents, no smell, it was as if he was existing in an empty space, and it was driving him crazy.

 

Lying in his bed, he thought about what Erwin had told him.

 

He'd have to fight, to kill this “Levi” , Erwin had made that clear. He also knew that the angels won't approve of him but if he wanted gain his freedom he would have to deal with it.

 

With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the weird feeling in his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren woke up, the same time he did everyday, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his clothes. Like a clockwork, every move trained from months being confined in this room, having set a routine so he would be ready just before Grisha arrived, before he would ask him the same question he did everyday, then leave.

 

Sitting on his bed, his back straight, he waited for the angel to arrive. But he never came. Instead of Grisha a woman with black hair entered his room. For a moment, his mouth fell open. She had a pair of black wings on her back, the size bigger than he has seen on an angel, but then again, he hadn't really cared about the other angel's wings that much to pay attention to their wings. They were a deep black, the bright light of the room shining on them, giving them a dark metallic-blue hue. Eren was sure that was the moment he realized just how much he wanted a own pair of wings. Being fascinated by the wings, he didn't see the interested look in the woman's eyes. Deciding that, angel or not, it was rude to stare, he closed his mouth and looked at her face.

 

He had never seen her face, but he recognized the voice. It was the woman from yesterday.

 

“Hello Eren. I'm Mikasa, your new trainer,” she simply said.

 

Her voice sounded much nicer now that it wasn't muffled by all the doors and walls that had separated them. Her eyes didn't give away anything, her face a stoic mask, it seemed to be an angel thing, but she didn't seem as cold as Erwin. Nor did she study him, merely looked at him.

 

The boy didn't know it back then, but that was the moment he had found his first friend but would only find out years later.

 

* * *

 

 

Training was hard. Eren had always been an active boy, always getting in fights, staying out until darkness set in, and even then he was still filled with energy, costing his mother her last nerves.

 

But he would be lying if he said he wasn't exhausted. Training with Mikasa was hard, he noticed. She told him that they'd go easy at first, and with easy she meant knocking him off his feet the moment they had started.

 

The saddest thing was, this really had been the easiest part of their training.

 

After that incident she had explained to him that they would first train his reactions and his strength, then his endurance while teachign him to keep his emotions to a minimum. Apparently emotions were kept low, if not gone, on the battleground. They were too distracting, keeping you from staying cool, from thinking rationally, which was one of the only advantages they had. Now it made more sense as to why no angel he met had ever shown emotion.

 

That was the first half of his training.

 

After that, she would teach him how to use the angel blades. That sounded much more interesting to him. He had seen the blades, the guards outside his room always wore them.

 

He was dreading what further training would do to his body, but dismissed that thought. This was too important. He would give his best.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren liked Mikasa.

 

She was patient with him, be it when he felt too exhausted to move, or didn't immediately get something. She would calmly just explain it to him again, which happened quite frequently.

 

She was a saint.

 

She was also a good trainer, his body got stronger and stronger, only after a few months of training.

 

Even if she always managed to push him to his limits, exhausting him in every way possible, he loved it. He loved to feel his muscles ache, to feel the burn in his body, the heat his body gave off every time he overdid it, ever time he got hurt, loved the energy his body gave off when it released it's adrenaline.

 

Yes, he loved training with Mikasa.

 

Never did she treat him like a kid, never did she sent him questioning looks, like all the other angels.

He didn't feel like a burden, like an abomination, when he was near her.

And never did she treat him as something special, he was an ordinary trainee, he felt normal.

 

* * *

 

 

They were currently walking down a long hallway, leading them towards a part he had never been in. Just how big was this place?

 

They continued to talk on their way, something they had only recently started doing, which had surprised Eren at first. The angels seemed to not enjoy the task of talking just for the sake of it, it either had to be about the war or important news concerning a certain demon king. So it was a nice change to talk about useless stuff, like the odd colors some of the wings had, what the angel did for fun, which Mikasa answered with a simple “slicing meat”(he had barely managed to suppress a shudder), what angels liked to eat, how they were born, everything he could think of. He may have only received grunts or shrugs as answers but at least she was listening.

He was about to ask about Levi, since he still knew nothing about the man he was supposed to kill, but thought better of it. The last time he did that, Mikasa had gone awfully quiet, and it took a week for her to talk to him for anything but training again.

So he chose to ask the next best question.

“So, how does it feel like to have wings?,” ever since he saw the woman's wings he couldn't stop thinking about them. Every angel had such unique wings, be it their color, their size or their shape. Some looked ordinary, while others managed to take his breath away.

 

If he could only have a pair for himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Lost in thought he didn't see the look she sent him his way.

 

“It's like as if I would ask you how it feels to have arms and legs. They are...a part of us.”

 

She contemplated telling the boy about the grace that is linked with their wings, but wasn't sure how much she was allowed to tell him, so she chose to skip that fact.

 

He looked as if he wanted to ask more but she interrupted him before he got the chance.

 

“The will be waiting inside that room. Good luck.,” she said before she left, leaving Eren on his own.

 

Hadn't she been trained to not feel anything, she might have felt bad about his hurt expression, but things were too complicated to explain to him now, especially not with them being in the room next over.

 

She shouldn't get attached to him, but she had a feeling that it might be a little bit too late for that.

 

* * *

 

 

The sudden coldness surprised him, had he said something wrong?

With sigh, he entered the room behind him. Hopefully she wasn't mad at him, he just wanted to understand the people he was fighting for, was that too much to ask?

As Eren saw just who exactly was waiting for him in the room, he could barely stop himself from turning around and leave. It were Erwin, Grisha and some other angel he had only seen a few times, mostly when he was around Erwin.

He had started to dislike Erwin soon after their first meeting, when he was ordered to report to him on a daily basis. The way he looked at Eren, as if he was just an experiment to him, expecting him to fail any given minute just pissed him off. Grisha was no better. The man only looked at him when taking tests or ordering him around. He didn't even try to cover how much he hated being near Eren, having to touch something that should be long dead. And then there was that other angel. What was his name again? Alvin, no, Almond? He wasn't sure, but he was about the only one in the room he didn't dislike, yet.

But being the soldier that he now was, he stood his ground and saluted.

 

“You have requested me, Sir?,” he asked in a loud voice.

 

Erwin just sent him a small smile, which didn't help his nerves at all, but answered him eventually.

“You have been training for some time now Eren, and you have made good progress. Your strength and endurance has improved, so did your reflexes. Mikasa has done a good job.”

 

Mikasa may have been a good trainer, but he wouldn't have reached anything if it wasn't for his persistence, his will to always improve, to get stronger. But he wasn't about to tell that Erwin, so he just nodded.

 

“Since you have absolved half of your basic training, Mikasa will teach you how to fight with the angel blades. There is only one problem. You have no possibility to move around in them as you have no wings of your own and we cannot rely on one of our soldiers to carry you around. So that's why I have called you here,” Erwin continued. This surely wasn't anything he had expected, what did Erwin mean?

 

“We're giving you your own wings.”

 

Eren was sure that he must be hearing things. Surely Erwin didn't just tell him that he'd get wings?

Right?

 

“E-excuse me, Erwin Sir?,” Eren could have punched himself for stuttering like this. He should keep his emotions at bay, just like Mikasa said, but here he was, barely keeping himself from jumping up and down.

 

But instead of answering, Erwin walked over to the blond angel, and opened a small box he hadn't noticed before. He reached in it and as he was retreating his arm, he was grasping something. What it was the nephilim couldn't see. He was blinded by it's bright light, and the moment the box was opened, he felt the same urge he did the first time he was in Erwin's office. But this feeling was more intense.

 

It was too much. There was a sound that he had never heard before, couldn't describe. In a desperate attempt to lessen the unbearable sound he covered his ears with his hands, but it was to no avail. In fact, the ringing got louder and louder, forcing him to his knees, his eyes closed. It was all too much. His chest felt like it was being ripped open, he turned breathless as he struggled to get air into his lungs and he suddenly had the feeling that all air has left. As much as he tried to regain his breath, he couldn't. Nothing. Loud cracking noises could be heard from the young boy's body before the nephilim let out a scream filled with agony and collapsed.

 

Meanwhile the others were watching his suffering, either not aware of the torture the soldier went through or they just didn't care. The scream before the boy fainted was enough to tell them that it was over.

 

Armin, the angel who stood besides Erwin, had warned them that it might be too much for the young boy, nephilim or not. This was, after all, a piece of Levi's grace. No matter how small the piece was, it was powerful, so all that was left was to wait and see when he woke up.

 

If he woke up.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren had no idea how he had gotten to this point. He would never have thought that he'd seal a deal with the foe, betraying the angels, betraying Armin and Mikasa. Never would he have thought that he would stand here and kiss Levi, the man, he was supposed to kill.

 

Sure, it's purpose was to seal the deal, or that's what he told himself, but he couldn't help but lean into the man. He felt a familiar pull in his chest, drawing him towards the man, making the demon irresistible.

 

No matter how often his mind repeated the words he had been trained so long ago, he couldn't tear himself away from the demon king. They were burning in his brain, making him clench his eyes shut, but the urge for the man in front of him was stronger.

 

The man's sharp claws buried into his arms, drawing blood, making him hiss into the kiss and hot steam escaped the boys wounds but it only excited him even more. This man, Levi, he managed to remind him of someone, someone he used to be back years ago. It was shocking, because he hadn't realized how foolish he had been, all these years he had believed that he might be free after the war was over, but he always knew that the angel's wouldn't let that happen, Levi's words only confirmed that.

 

After all, he had been one of them once. 

 

But he couldn't be trusted. He was evil, had caused so much damage trying to drown the planet in it's own blood, or was it only another lie he was told?

 

Confusion was what made him push away the demon king.

 

The smug look on Levi said it all.

 

He screwed up. The angel's may have been manipulating him, but he had bound himself on Levi. By his free will. And he had yet to decide if he regretted it or not.

 

The demon king licked his bottom lip with his black, pointy tongue, saving the taste of his newest toy.

 

Mesmerized, the nephilim could only watch as the black eyed devil started grinning.

 

“Until next time, nephilim”

 

And with that, he was gone.

 

_Now what the hell will he do now._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to chat or keep track of my writing progress, you may add me on Tumblr!
> 
> http://pom-pom-pomodoro.tumblr.com/
> 
> I promise I won't bite!


	6. A little bit on the crazy side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, an update in less than a month? Someone give me a medal.
> 
> This chapter doesn't have much Eren and Levi interaction (next chapter~) BUT a new character! I've been wanting to introduce them fora while now, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Warnings: Some description of torture. No Beta. It's currently 1:50 am.
> 
> A/N: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin.

The boy tasted delicious. It took all his willpower to not take him right then and there, devouring him until nothing but a whimpering mess was left of the boy.

 

Feeling the nephilim pushing at him he glided his black tongue over the boy's lips one last time, savouring the taste, before letting go.

 

Confusion was written all over the boy's face. It wouldn't surprise him if the nephilim would change his mind on helping him, but a deal's a deal. No going back, or a high price had to be paid, and he really didn't want to kill such an interesting creature. After all, they were kind of alike.

 

Wanting to be free and making own decisions. That was all he had wanted and now look at him.

 

Condemned to eternal darkness, closed off of the ones he had fought with, fought _for_.

 

But that was in the past. He was here now, he had Eren on his side, he would go back to heaven, get his grace back, be the new ruler of heaven and make them all pay.

 

Grinning, the demon king licked his lips, watching the nervous boy in front of him. Oh, will he enjoy this, there wouldn't be anything wrong with using the boy for more than as his key to heaven, right?

 

After all, his fall had given him some human urges.

 

But that was for another time, somewhere where they weren't surrounded by blood and angel's parts, so with a simple “Until next time, nephilim,” he left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The smell of blood was everywhere, and even after hundreds of years he still didn't get used to the putrid smell from gallons and gallons of blood. The ground was sticky, making disgusting noises as his shoes separated from the dry red. Bloodcurdling screams echoed down the long and cold hallway, scream from every direction, falling on deaf ears.

 

He had stopped to paying attention to the screaming and crying, he rarely went here anyway, only to discuss some business or crack a hard case.

 

Having reached his destination the demon stopped and let out a sigh.

 

Never could the woman clean up after herself. _Filthy._

 

Opening the heavy metal door, he entered the room.

 

For reasons not even the demon king could explain, this room was much cleaner than the rest of this section. It wasn't any quieter though, he noted as he heard the deafening scream of the tortured soul.

 

Literally, tortured.

 

He watched the bespectacled woman as she slowly cut through the man's arm, removing his skin in a precise manner that could count as careful if it wasn't for the given situation.

 

Another scream followed. This is why he left all this work to her, he'd get a headache from all this screaming, which resulted in him being even more brutal.

 

Hanji was a given, even if she was annoying. She managed to break every soul that entered here, sometimes after a few days, sometimes she took things slow and would torture them for months.

 

Depended on her mood. The fall had damaged her a bit more than him, or at least he liked to think so.

 

More screams followed and he let out an irritated sigh.

 

“Hanji.”

 

“Hmm?”, the woman asked, not turning around to look at her boss, continuing the torture.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Her hand halted, the scalpel just above the man's forehead.

 

“Can't this wait? I just started!”

 

“No Hanji this ca-”

 

“Please! Please help me, Sir! Please, please, please!,” he got interrupted, the desperate attempt of a desperate man. How foolish. “I don't belong here, this is all a mistake,” his voice grew weaker, his body was being wrecked by sobs.

 

But the man got no break, his screaming started anew, this time even more intense than it had been for all his time he had hung here, rusty big meat-hooks piercing his right shoulder, another his left lung. It was surprising that he still could scream, but this was hell after all and not only for the souls.

 

His screaming didn't stop, only got worse by any minute that passed, and with every minute Levi just stared at him, watching his demise, watching him suffer.

 

“Okay I get it, let's talk, you don't have to be so grumpy,” Hanji muttered, walking out of the room.

 

Intensifying his stare at the tortured soul one last time, he turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him. And with that, the man's screaming stopped.

 

That should teach him to not interrupt him again.

* * *

 

“So Levi, what's up?”

 

Her choice of words never ceased to amaze him.

 

“Have you heard of Eren?,” no point to beat around the bush.

 

A smile spread on the brown haired woman. “Oh, isn't that the angel who is killing all the demons? You know, he really should stop, I invested so much time in torturing the souls into pretty little demons!”

 

She was pouting, pouting over the filthy demons. That crazy woman was lucky that he had fought along with her for quite some time or else she'd be dead a long time ago. It wasn't even that, it was just that he didn't want to waste his time torturing people's souls who claimed to be innocent, who claimed to belong to heaven.

 

Heaven his ass.

 

“Yes, but he isn't an angel. Hanji, he is a nephilim.”

 

It was quiet, as quiet as it can get with thousands of souls screaming in agony.

 

“That's impossible, Levi...nephilims are forbidden, he would have been killed at an early age if that was true,” in moments like this, Hanji proved him that she could be serious if the reason was given.

 

“Wait, didn't you meet him today? Did you kill him?,” she asked him. She wondered if it was even possible to kill a grown nephilim...

 

“No, you and I both know that it wouldn't have ended well if I had tried that...but I did the next best thing. I made a deal,” the brown-haired demon opened her mouth to protest, but found that her voice was gone.

 

“Hanji, I'm not done talking.” The smaller demon said, his voice cold. “Don't you dare interrupt me.”

 

He didn't tolerate disrespect. Was it from angels, humans or his own kind, he didn't care. And Hanji seemed to forget that little fact every now and then.

 

She nodded hastily, her eyes glinting crazy behind her glasses.

 

“As I said, I made a deal with him. Not matter what, he will have to stick with it, and so do I.”

 

After all, a deal is a deal.

 

“Luck is on our side though, the angels tried to manipulate him, but it didn't work. I had to barely say a word until he agreed. Tch, so naive,” both the angels and the nephilim. Simply brainwashing him wouldn't work on him, that much he saw after only talking to him for a few minutes, and they had had months. Useless pack.

 

“Wait, you mean to say that the angels, that Erwin, let him live on purpose? So they could use him?”

 

Was she even listening? Stupid shit for brains.

 

“I always knew that he had a shady personality, but I would have never guess that he'd break a rule, especially this one...he must be really desperate,” she muttered.

 

“I don't care how desperate he is, Eren is on our side, and I want you to examine him so we can find out more about him, since the angels were to afraid to get dirty.”

 

The more they knew, the better, right?

 

He couldn't help making face when he saw that maniac look in her eyes though.

 

“Just so you know, don't overdo it. A wrong move and you end up as ashes on the floor, dirtying it even more than it already is.”

 

He couldn't clean up all her shit, now could he.

 

With a huff, the joyous expression faded.

 

“Spoilsport,” Hanji muttered before disappearing in the room behind her again.

 

“Madwoman,” Levi muttered as he turned around and left.

 

 

“Now, where were we?” she happily exclaimed. “Ah, yeah! Your skin!”

 

She happily ignored the sobs and whimpers.

 

“You know Bean, when I'm done with you, you will be the best demon. You'll be all cute and adorable, killing people and so. Isn't that great?”

 

The man simply stared at the ground. He was broken, the pain he had gone through earlier had broken his will. Nothing would save him here.

 

“Now Bean, let me repeat myself,” the woman said, her tone low, dangerous. “You will be the cutest and most adorable demon out there, killing people and pleasing our master. Right, Bean? You don't want to make him mad, believe me.”

 

Mad? He wasn't mad before?

 

“Since, you know, that what you just felt was nothing compared to his real powers. It is a blessing for you that I'm put in charge of you poor souls. You should all show more gratitude. So now Bean, what will you choose?”

 

She grabbed his chin, painfully so, and forced him to look into her eyes.

 

His body began to shook, and sobs were wrecking is body as he nodded.

 

Nothing he could do, no one who could save him.

 

No salvation.

 

“I-I-I-I will do my best,” he rasped out. Too much pain to say anything more, too scared to say something wrong.

 

Suddenly, her expression changed back, a chipper woman humming in a pleased manner.

 

“Good boy,” she praised him.

 

Smiling, she turned around and walked over to the table, preparing a syringe.

 

“Now, be a good boy and hold still.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I know that for a Ereri Story there has been quite the lack of Ereri but that will change soon, next chapter if I can help it!
> 
>    
> Also, if you want to chat or keep track of my writing progress, add me on tumblr or write me :) 
> 
> http://pom-pom-pomodoro.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?  
> So, I'm gonna write a lot of stuff here, so you can skip to the update if you want but it'd be nice if you'd read this!
> 
> First of all, I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update, I feel really awful!   
> It's just that I had a lot of stress with school and also my computer is broken which means I have to share ONE laptop with THREE other people. It is a miracle in itself that I actually managed to get the laptop for myself for only a few hours...  
> Second, the chapters keep changing while I write them, so yeah, I often have to re-think the single plot-points which will lead us to the whole plot, so it takes me longer to update than usual...  
> I'm really awful at this...but I just want to let you know, that no matter how long my updates take, I will finish this story! SO do not worry that I have abandoned it!  
> Third, I kinda promised more Ereri action in this chapter, but this has mostly Eren and Mikasa in it, and I decided that I won't make any more promises on chapters anymore since they do whatever they want anyway...also I think a slow build is much nicer rather than throwing them into a relationship, no?  
> And last but not least, THANK YOU.  
> I cannot believe you people, the amount of people who liked thi is amazing! I wouldn't even have dreamed of it!  
> Know that I appreciate every single one of you, those who left Kudos, who commented, followed or bookmarked. This story would go nowhere without your support and I really wanted to thank you guys, this means so much to me!
> 
> I hope you enjoys this chapter, even if it has no Ereri in it (yet)
> 
> A/N: I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin. No BETA. Not a native speaker.
> 
> Btw, check out this awesome fanart by the amazing xxzya and blood-pleasures:
> 
> http://zzxya.tumblr.com/post/79730408166/gahhhh-so-many-mistakes-fanart-inspired-by-the
> 
> http://blood-pleasures.tumblr.com/post/79792431953/gift-art-for-http-pom-pom-pomodoro-tumblr-com

“Mikasa!” Several heads turned around, frowning at the source of the noise. “Mikasa! Look!” The person continued to yell, then laughed.

 

The angel turned around and fixed her dark eyes on a young boy, a young boy whose wings were flapping uncontrollably. He looked so happy, his whole face lit up, his green eyes shining like she has never seen before.

 

It was just then when she realized how lonely the nephilim must have been, still must be.

 

“Mikasa,” the boy said again, looking up at her, his body had still to catch up with her physical appearance “look! I have wings! I have wings, oh my god I can't believe it!,” Eren practically yelled.

 

“Yes, I see that,” the angel replied with a soft voice. It took the boy 4 days to wake up. She hated to admit it, but she was worried. Armin had reassured her that he'd be fine, that his body would need the time to adjust to the changes. To accept the part of Levi's grace. A small pang jealousy left her feeling guilty, as she reminded herself that she didn't need the grace of her former leader. That Eren deserved it.

The guilt left and only left sadness behind as they were one step closer to use this poor boy, but at the same time she was happy that he had gotten his own pair of wings. She had noticed how he would glance at her wings every now and then, or how he'd ask her questions about how they worked, if their wings grew, if they could feel pain, day after day. Yes, she was sad but also happy, but she didn't smile.

She would have, if she had ever learned how.

 

“That's great,” she said instead, hoping that the boy would understand her happiness for him.

 

Hoping, that in the end, Eren Jaeger would live.

 

* * *

 

Apparently Erwin wanted to talk to her.

 

She had been called here just before she went to leave for Eren to begin their training.

 

Standing outside his office, she waited to be called inside.

 

“Enter.”

 

Not hesitating she opened the door and stepped inside.

 

The angel had entered this room dozens of times, but the effect that Levi's grace had on her never lessened. No, she still felt the urge to walk over and claim it as hers. She was sure, that if it wasn't for Erwin guarding it, she would have done so long ago, just as all the other angels as well.

 

Just what was it about this grace?

 

However, this was not what she was here for. Turning towards her superior she saluted. Erwin just stared at her, and she knew what that meant. She took a deep breath.

 

“You have become attached to him.” No question.

 

“Yes, Sir.” There was no point in lying.

 

“Mikasa, you are one of our best,” he started “and you have done a great Job on training Eren, but we cannot allow you to develop any kind of feelings for him, be it friendship or love, for you are to execute him.”

 

_She? Execute Eren?_

 

“Sir, with due all respect,” she began “Eren is a skillful fighter, his heart is pure, I am sure he wo-”

 

“That's an order.” the blond interrupted her. “Given that you apparently are already too deep in this, you give me no other choice but to assign someone else for Eren's training.” He looked her in the eyes. “Do you understand?”

 

Closing her eyes, she nodded.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good. You will be stationed on earth, your garrison and you will be ready by the time the human sun sets. Your main goal is to keep the region of Sina safe.”

 

Sina? Why would he send her to Sina? That doesn't make any sense.

 

Mikasa knew she was risking her head, she had never questioned orders, and her starting now after she had spent months with Eren would seem very suspicious. Holding her breath, she replied anyway.

 

“Sir, the region Sina has the best protection mankind could think of, it is currently the safest zone on earth. Shouldn't we concentrate on Maria and Rose?” she asked with a tight voice.

 

“Do not question my order, Mikasa,” he warned her, his voice cold. “That's all, you may leave now.”

 

She saluted, turned around and walked out the room.

 

Now it meant goodbye.

 

* * *

 

“Eren, I do not know when I will come back...but you have to promise me something.” She tried to look into his eyes, but he averted her gaze. Holding back a sigh, she continued “Eren, listen and listen well. Promise me to never ever confide in anyone. No one, not even me. You got that?” She had to say goodbye really quick, if someone saw her, they'd be in trouble.

 

But the boy was confused, why would she ask him that right after she told him that she would leave him?

 

“Eren, please, do you understand?” she repeated, her voice as calm as ever, not showing her emotional turmoil. “Not a single thought of yours, train your emotional mask, do not let them see anything.”

 

But as the boy didn't answer and kept staring at the ground she knew that the damage had been done.

 

He felt betrayed, as if he was nothing to her, to just leave him behind without any more explanation than a simple “I must leave.”

 

She wished she could tell him the truth, but it was for the best.

 

As she saw tears welling up in his eyes and his body shaking, she gently put her hand on his shoulder, turning him towards her,  then embracing him in a hug. The boy hadn't cried for months, not ever since he shed his last tears for his mother's death.

 

“Eren, I promise you I will return to you. I will always stay by your side. Do you understand?” She asked him, her voice urging him to understand something he couldn't.

 

But the nephilim understood that this was important to her, so he nodded. Agreeing to something he didn't understand, didn't want to understand. All he wanted was for Mikasa to stay by his side.

 

“Good. I must leave now Eren, I promise we will see each other again.”

 

Looking at his face for a last time, she departed.

 

She ignored how his wings had dropped and stopped twitching in their own lively way.

 

* * *

 

He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to return to heaven as soon as the fight ended.

 

But he just made a deal with the demon king, their nemesis, so he guessed it couldn't get any worse.

 

Dragging his feet over the dirty ground he slowly made his way towards his destination, scratching his chest.

 

He noticed that they were too relaxed, didn't pay any attention to their surroundings, didn't even notice the monster walking among them. Or were they ignoring him?

 

Shaking his head, he continued his path as he already saw what he was looking for.

 

Black wings, shining in a metallic-blue hue in the bright sunlight. They looked exactly the same.

 

He felt a pang of jealousy when he remembered the demon's words.

 

_It's quite obvious. Just look at these wings._

 

Even with his own pair of wings he was nothing but an outsider, a monster that they had tried to tame by giving him what he desired, and they succeeded.

 

He felt like a fool, so blinded by his fake wings that he willingly ignored it's obvious purpose. To mark him, to show every angel that he was the thing they should be scared of, that he was not one of them.

 

“Eren?”

 

And then there was Levi.

 

Levi, the demon king, the angel who fell, the strongest angel who had ever existed.

 

He had taunted him, but he had also spoken the truth.

 

The angels were using him, he knew that, but for the longest time he had thought that what he was fighting for was right, that he'd settle this war and the world would go back to it's peaceful self.

 

But would it really be?

 

_Tell me, Eren. Did they create you for this sake?_

 

He didn't know.

 

“Eren? Answer me!”

 

But how else could it be?

 

He was told enough times that he should have been killed but yet he was still here. Did they really create him just for the sake of killing?

 

Was it really demons that killed his mother, killed everyone he knew?

 

After all, he had never seen any demons before his mother's death...

 

“Eren!,” he finally registered a familiar voice, snapping him out of his stupor.

 

Blinking, he looked at the person in front of him, suppressing a smile. She hasn't changed at all.

 

After all these years she looked the same way she did when they parted ways. Only now he didn't have to look up at her anymore.

 

“Mikasa...hey,” he murmured, scratching his chest. Why is it so itchy today?

 

“What are you doing here?,” she asked him, eying him from head to toe. “Something changed, Eren, what happened?”

 

_But promise me to never ever confide in anyone. No one, not even me._

 

The words never had a meaning for him, he just followed them because he promised, but this promise is what would keep him alive.

 

For now.

 

“I just wanted to visit you since I was nearby.” A lie. “But I shouldn't stay long, I should have returned long ago.” He couldn't tell her, what had he been thinking?

 

“Eren,” the blackhaired angel interrupted him, she knew he was panicking, that his facade would crumble. “It's great seeing you again,” she continued and pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

Taking a deep breath the nephilim closed his eyes, hugging his friend back.

 

He had missed her so much.

 

“Mikasa, I...,” should he tell her? What would he tell her? Would she tell Erwin? Why had he agreed to this mess in the first place? “...I have to return to heaven now.”

 

With that, he freed himself from the hug, taking a step back, careful to keep his maks in front of her, in front of the other angels.

 

But as he looked at his friend he saw it.

 

She knew.

 

She knew something was wrong, that something had happened, but she chose to ignore it.

 

_I will always stay by your side._

 

Taking another step back, he nodded, and vanished, making his way towards heaven.

 

His frantic mind didn't even notice Mikasa's sorrowful expression and the small twitch of her hands, as if she wanted to reach out for him.

 

* * *

 

The angel's gaze hadn't moved as she now looked at the empty space the nephilim had left.

 

Something had happened between Eren and Levi. There could be no other explanation.

 

Heaven was informed that Eren's garrison had been defeated, no survivors were left, and that Eren had disappeared together with Levi from their watch for several minutes, only to find out that they departed. But there had been no fight.

 

No one knew what happened, but everyone was freaking out.

 

Had he betrayed the angels? Why didn't they fight? Why did everyone but the nephilim die? The angels were panicking and refused to listen to Mikasa, Armin or the other angel's that had known the nephilim.

 

Eren Jaeger was accused of high treason, and shall be put on trial which decides on his fate.

 

Her mind screamed at her, telling her to go after him, to warn him, but she couldn't.

 

Orders were given to keep it classified information and bring back Eren Jaeger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know! It is a huge help for me!
> 
> For anyone who is interested, I recently uploaded an one-shot and I'll just shamelessly leave the link here...
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1492657 (it's sad though)
> 
> Also, if you guys want to chat or just follow the story on Tumblr, here's my URL. 
> 
> http://pom-pom-pomodoro.tumblr.com/
> 
> I often upload one-shots or drabbles to pass the time between the updates of Fallen but mostly I'm just happy to talk to you precious people ^0^!
> 
> Until thext time~


	8. A nice place to sit on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (IMPORTANT NOTES AT THE END)
> 
> Finally. After months of having this in my folder I finally managed to finish this. I'm SO sorry that it took me so long to update...  
> However, this chapter was pretty much painful for me to write because it just didn't turn out the way I wanted it to and that has been bugging me for months. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you still get to enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Also, I want to thank every single one of you for all the kudos and comments you guys have given me, I really appreciate it! Never in my life would I have thought to ever reach over 300 kudos! You guys alwas manage to make my day, so really, thank you guys ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> A/N: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. No Beta.

What the hell was going on?

 

He should have entered heaven long time ago but yet he was still in the human realm, flying higher and higher into the sky. The sky got darker and the air was so cold it was biting his skin. But why couldn't he find heaven's gate? It should have been there but all he saw was the clear blue of the sky.

Still, he kept flying, at some point he should be able to enter heaven.

It wasn't much later when he noticed something weird. His wings got heavier and heavier and heavier and soon he was unable to move them. He feared that he would fall and crash onto the ground. It wouldn't kill him but it would certainly hurt like a bitch.

 

But he didn't fall. No, it was worse. Something held him on the spot, paralyzing him, making his blood freeze.

 

For a short moment nothing but his heavy breathing could be heard.

 

And then all hell broke loose.

 

The sky ripped open and a bright light appeared, blinding him.

 

Hundreds of angels descended form heaven and put chains all around him, the chains digging into his skin, burning his flesh. Upon closer inspection the nephelim noticed that the chains were marked with hundreds of signs and seals, containing his powers.

 

They were taking him captive.

 

He wanted to scream, to struggle, to break off these chains and demand an answer.

 

But he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was at their mercy. And just like that, his vision blacked out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren woke up somewhere dark.

 

His whole body ached and he felt like he was burning from the inside. His head was pouding, his bones felt as if they were being crushed and the feeling of hot iron filled his chest. It was all so hot, blurring his vision as he fought for his consciousness.

 

Hours passed until he tried to sit up, to look around and see where exactly he was but found that he couldn't move.

 

His limbs were heavy and refused to move an inch, leaving him lying on the ground, still shackled to the enchanted chains.

 

The brunette could barely think from all the pain, he wanted to scream in agony but not even that he could do.

 

It was a silent misery.

 

And just like that, he lost consciousness again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Voices woke him up. They were muffled and hushed.

 

His body was still burning up but the pain had lessened to a degree that allowed him to take deep breaths.

 

The voices hadn't noticed him waking up and continued their conversation.

 

“...don't be ridiculous!” a voice whispered. The voice sounded so familiar but his cloudy mind just couldn't make the connection. “He would never betray us! He may be a nephilim but his soul is pure, we cannot let this happen to him! It's not right!”

 

“Marco! Don't talk such nonsense! We were given orders, do not question them.” Another voice said.

 

“But Jean-”

 

“Not a word. Now do as we were told and keep watch.” The other voice, Jean, interrupted.

 

A soft sigh indicated the end of the conversation.

 

These names sounded so familiar, just as their voices, but he just couldn't remember.

 

But one thing he knew, he liked this Marco better than Jean.

 

Silence took over, all that could be heard was the soft sound of breathing.

 

Still exhausted he closed his green eyes and fell asleep.

 

He dreamed of black eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Loud footsteps echoed through the halls, disturbing the calm quiet that had settled over the time he was asleep.

 

The young nephilim began stirring as several voices began speaking, gone were the hushed whispers from earlier, replaced with voices that were loud, harsh and demanding.

 

Struggling against the chains he tried to sit up, to get in a position he could defend himself in, but froze once a sharp pain shot through his ribs and chest.

Falling to the ground he could only lie still, chest heaving from the effort of regaining his breath. Every intake hurt, making him want to scream but all that escaped his dry mouth were quiet whimpers.

 

The squeaking doors were unbearably loud in the cold and empty cellar, grating on his nerves.

 

The small cell was quickly filled with several angels, all in their fighting harness, quickly circling the weak body on the ground.

 

None of them said anything as another man made his way towards the boy, stopping right before him.

 

The man was looking at the nephilim with contempt, his lips drawn back in a disgusted drawl.

 

“Look what we have here,” the man snarled, lazily watching the boy. “I told Erwin that this was a horrible idea but did he listen?” The man lifted his leg and let it fall onto the boys back, kicking him. “No. he. didn't.” He emphasized each word with another swift kick to the boy's back.

 

“To think that we took you in and trained scum like you disgusts me,” the man kicked him again, in the ribs, the stomach, everywhere he could reach. “And how do you thank us?” This time he hit his face, feeling something crack underneath his shoe. “Betraying us.” At this point the young boy was barely holding onto consciousness, his vision blurred from all the blood that was running down his face.

 

He wanted to scream, wanted to fight back but the pain left him exhausted, the enchanted chains held him down, cut off his powers and whatever this pain in his chest was, it left him completely at their mercy.

 

All he could do was accept this torture and pray that it'd be soon over.

 

The man lifted his leg for another kick when-

 

“Stop!”

 

Stopping in his tracks the man slowly turned his head, searching for the foolish angel that dared to order him around.

 

Looking at the two guards next to the doors he looked for the source of the interruption.

 

Two angels guarding the door, one with freckles, the other with two toned hair. The black haired angel had his hand stretched out, as if he was trying to reach the boy on the ground.

 

“What did you just say?” The man said, turning around.

 

“P-please, Sir. That is enough. He is weak and defenseless, there is so need to beat him like that.” The angel said, trying to look as confident as possible.

 

The man however looked even more pissed.

 

“Name,” he demanded.

 

“M-Marco, Sir,” the freckled boy replied, saluting.

 

“I see, Marco. Do you know who I am?” No, he didn't. “I am Nile Dawk. I come here, all way up from the _Royal garrison **,**_ to pick up this savage. I will do as I wish. Do you understand, _Marco?_ ”

 

“Y-Yes, Sir. Please excuse me for my impudence.”

 

Dawk didn't grace the boy with an answer as he turned around and slowly made his way towards the bleeding body on the ground. He studied the brown haired male for a short while before he kicked his face again and held his face in place with his shoe. He spit on the boy's bleeding face, turning around he muttered a quiet “take it with you” before leaving the cold cell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

His body ached, his head throbbed and he felt like burning up. Eren couldn't think, couldn't open his eyes as he felt his shackles being fixed somewhere behind him, fixing him on the spot. His breath came slow and heavy, and it took all his energy to raise his head and open his eyes.

 

The bright lights blinded him, his vision was blurry and with a hiss he hastily closed them again. He hung his head and slumped forward, the only thing keeping his face from meeting the ground where the chains that were fixed to the bar behind him. His arms were pulled back painfully, supporting his whole deadweight.

 

Voices sounded through the room, murmuring, talking about him. Monster. Monster. Monter. Monster. Monster.

 

It was all he could hear.

 

But then it was quiet and all he could do was concentrate on calming his breathing.

 

A deep, calm voice he had never heard before started speaking.

 

“Cadet Eren, leader of garrison 104, you are standing trial to defend yourself of the accusation of betrayal. I am Darius and I will judge over your fate today.”

 

_Shit._

 

_Shitshitshitshitshit._

 

“It was reported that your garrison was defeated from the fiend personally and that both of you had disappeared from our watch. Do you have anything to say to defend yourself, Cadet Eren?”

 

“-”

 

The nephilim opened his mouth but found that his voice was gone. Merely quiet gasps escaped his lips as he again felt a rush of pain go through his body.

 

It was as if someone had-

 

“He is a nephilim! He shouldn't be alive in the first place! All these years he had been planning to join that demon's side, dragging us all down! Killing us, or even worse, making us fall!” a voice bellowed.

 

“Yes! Kill him! Don't give him the chance to destroy what has remained of heaven!”

 

“Kill the nephilim! Kill him!”

 

More and more angels joined in, demanding his death, his immediate execution.

 

The room had grown loud, so loud that his head felt like splitting any minute, his eyes still clenched tightly shut.

 

A loud banging interrupted the yelling, indicating for the many angels to silence.

 

“Cadet Eren, have you ever planned on betraying us?” the voice asked him. It was deep and calm.

 

_No. No, I would never!_

 

But no words were coming out.

 

“Have you met Levi the day your garrison died?”

 

Silence.

 

“Can you proof that you have not, in fact, made any plans with the fiend?”

 

No matter what he tried, he couldn't do anything.

 

Whatever they did, they did a good job.

 

His body started trembling, from pain and fear, as he knew what was about to come.

 

“Erwin. What can you tell us?” the man inquired.

 

_Erwin. Oh how he despised that man._

 

He couldn't see him, but hear him he could. The tall blonde was standing somewhere on his left, talking in a calm and collected manner.

 

“We have retrieved Eren from the demon's grasps when he was 9. Upon noticing his species we made sure to keep him on our side, train him the same way we trained the other angels and taught him our history. I would say that if Eren has, in fact, made a deal with Levi, we should execute him as soon as possible. That is, however, if his innocence cannot be proven.”

 

_This bastard. All these years of serving him, fighting for him. And that was all he could say?_

 

“I see,” Darius exclaimed. “And you, Nile?”

 

“I say we shall not give him any chance to sneak on us. Who knows how long this has been going on, how many he has corrupted, causing them to fall. I say we end this before this can escalate any further.” The man said, his disgust practically dripping from his words.

 

“Hmm.”

 

_This was bad. How could he defend himself if he couldn't even speak?_

 

_He was dead._

 

“I'd like to ask one last person. Mikasa Ackerman, please state your business.”

 

_Mikasa?_

 

The young man couldn't help but feel a sliver of hope hearing her name. Maybe he wasn't as damned as he had thought.

 

“Sir, Eren is a supreme fighter. He trained a lot and made his wish, to destroy all demons, very clear over the years I have known him. His intentions were clear and have not changed ever since then, he is determined to help us win this war that has been going on for hundreds of years. His soul is pure and he would never betray us.”

 

With a gulp, he swallowed down his guilt.

 

He had made a deal with Levi, yes, but he only wanted to end this war. He knew that the angels weren't keen on ending this anytime soon. It was power they wanted. And power they would have gotten through him, but now, that they knew he had made a deal with Levi, that power was gone and they no longer needed him.

 

“Sir, if I may add, Mikasa has been known for showing quite the affecionate bond between her and Eren. What she says cannot be taken as 100% truthful.” Nile's voice sounded through the room.

 

_This goddamned pegasus bastard._

 

“I see,” the bearded man muttered.

 

“Sir, this is unnecassary. You can ask anyone in the guarding garrison! Eren is on our side, he wouldn't-”

 

“How do you know that, huh? For as much as we know he only stayed close to you and Armin! How do we know you aren't a traitor as well? We should execute you, all three of you” A voice screamed.

 

_“That's right!”_

 

_“Kill the nephilim and his traitorous friends!”_

 

_“Kill the foe!”_

 

_“Kill them!”_

 

_“Kill!”_

 

Killkillkillkillkill.

 

This was it. Not only was he going to die, but he was also dragging down his closest and only friends.

 

This is what he has been fighting for all his life. To be slayed by the very people he chose to protect.

 

Why, why had he agreed on the contract?

 

He just wanted to end the war. It didn't matter anymore on whose side he was. They all had blood on their hands. They were all murderers. They have killed so many innocent people, will continue to do so and why? Because they were all arrogant. No one wanted to admit that they were wrong. Not the angels, not the demons.

 

No one knew how it was to be in between them. To be human...to be...a nephilim.

 

He couldn't die like this. He had to fight. To win this war. To regain the peace that was lost thousands of years ago.

 

_Fight fight fight fight fight fight fight._

 

A searing pain shot through his body, stealing his breath, darkening his vision.

 

He was burning up. His skin felt like it was on fire. His head felt like splitting.

 

The voices of he angels melded into a loud noise, deafening him, ringing in his ears.

 

And then it all stopped.

 

The noises stopped, leaving him in a blissful silence.

 

The pain in his chest was gone, leaving him free to take deep breaths, taking in the sweet aroma surrounding him.

 

A soft hum escaped him as he nestled into the warmth surrounding him. He felt so warm but unlike the unbearable heat from before this felt like heaven. A very different heaven he used to know.

 

It felt safe. He never wanted to leave...

 

_That is, until a voice snapped him out of it._

 

“You know, for someone who tried to kill me just hours ago, you seem pretty comfortable in my lap.”

 

_No. fucking. way._

 

Opening his eyes he saw two cold silver eyes staring into him. _Levi?_

 

_Wh...ho...what?_

 

_How did he get here? And why was he so close?_

 

Looking down, he nearly fell on the ground as he jerked way from the demon king whose lap he was currently sitting in.

 

“ _What the actual hell!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you very much for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Now, what some of you may have noticed is that it takes me very long to update this fic in general...
> 
> I won't lie: I just have real troubles writing this fic. I used to have an idea of where this was going, however, stories tend to do their own thing and yeah. I have kinda lost the track of where this is going so I'll take a break from updating this fic. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS. I will take a small break and think this whole story over. I need to know where this plot is going, what will happen to the characters, important elements I want to build in. I even may or may not re-write some older chapters. Once I got a certain idea I will be able to write new chapters much faster and more interesting for you guys, so I hope you can bear with me and my small hiatus on this story!  
> I will, however, update my other fic "I had a name, once upon a time" and the translation "Stolen Dreams" since I already know exactly what I want to happen in them!
> 
> Again, thank you very much for your support, I really appreciate every single one of you!
> 
>  
> 
> If you found any mistakes please let me know :)
> 
> Also if you want to follow me or simply chat, you can find me here:
> 
> http://pom-pom-pomodoro.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time~


	9. Important Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

Hello

Many of you must have noticed that there haven’t been any updates on any of my fics in a really long time and I wanted to officially state that I’ll drop all on-going fics of mine.

I’m really sorry that it took me so long to let you guys know and I hope you won’t be too disappointed and will understand.

While the stories are still dear to me, I couldn’t find the motivation to continue writing, was lacking ideas and then I started University and didn’t find time to write anything at all.  
The past few months have been super exhausting (both physically and mentally) so I could never find it in me to sit down and write new chapters.

Furthermore, I am not really in the SNK fandom anymore (Season 2 took almost half a decade, that’s just…too long) and have joined other fandoms.   
I don’t know if I will ever continue the fics or not but I’ll not delete them in case any of you want to re-read them.   
On another note, I really miss writing so I might post a short one-shot or two (Yoi/Voltron) should I ever find the energy or time, no promises though.

Once again, I’d like to apologize to taking so long to let you guys know, I hope you understand.

I really appreciate the support you guys gave me through your kudos and comments, and want you to know that each single comment made my week <3

Thanks for reading.

Pom


End file.
